


The Failed Dream Demon, The Pine Tree, the Shooting Star, the Incubus, and the Lonely Soul

by zouge_tori



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masochist!Bill Cipher, Masochist!Dipper, Masochist!OCs, demon marking, demon/demon, fluff and lemons, what happens when a dream demon falls in love with a human, what happens when an incubus falls in love with a male demon, what happens when the host of two demons falls in love with a regular human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a "failed" dream demon, two special twins, an incubus, and a very lonely kid all meet? </p><p>Answer:</p><p>Total and utter chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Dream Demon, The Pine Tree, the Shooting Star, the Incubus, and the Lonely Soul

 

         Dipper tossed and turned in his restless sleep, muttering to himself. Suddenly, he bolted up in his bed, sweat tricking down his forehead and breathing labored. Mabel woke up as well, sensing that something was wrong her twin sibling.

         "Hey, brobro, you okay?" Mabel sleepily asked, rubbing her eye.

         "Fine." Dipper replied shakily, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

         "You sure?" Mabel asked.

         "Yeah. Positive." Dipper replied, not meeting his sister's eyes.

         "That's probably Bill's fault." a very happy, chipper, and vaguely familiar voice said.

         Mabel yelped in surprise and went onto her brother's bed, her fingers interlacing with his. Dipper's other hand automatically went onto the journal that he kept on his bed.

         "W-who said that?" Dipper asked.

         Their dimly lit room grew grayscale and an unfamiliar person popped in. Well, if you could even call them a person. The being was silver and shaped like a Star of David with a single, sky blue eye in the center. It had very long, black arms with sky blue bracelets on them; long, black legs with tiny little feet; and a black top-hat with a red band on it.

         "I did!" the being happily chirped.

         "Who are you?" Mabel asked.

         "My name's Theo! It's a pleasure to meet you two, Mabel and Dipper!" the bubbly star, Theo, greeted them.

         Theo floated down and "sat" on Mabel's bed, slightly swinging his legs like a child.

         "Wait, how do you know our names?" Dipper asked.

         "My friend talks about you a lot, always complaining about how you guys are always interfering with his plans." Theo explained, ignoring the clear distrust in Dipper's voice.

         "Which friend?" Mabel asked.

         "Bill Cipher." Theo casually said, reclining on the bed.

         "BILL CIPHER?!" Mabel and Dipper yelled.

         Theo nodded.

         "Yep! But, unlike him, I actually think that you guys are actually pretty cool!" he said.

         "Really?" Dipper asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

         "Uh-huh! I've seen a lot of the things that you guys do for each other and man, is it awesome! You guys are the picture of sibling love!" Theo said, making a rectangle with his fingers around their heads.

         "Why are you so....nice?" Mabel asked curiously.

         "Well, according to all of the other demons, I'm a 'failed dream demon' because I make people have really good and happy dreams unlike Bill, who creates bad dreams and messes with people's heads." Theo replied, making circles in the air.

         "Do you make deals like him?" Dipper asked.

         Theo paused for a second, his eye clouded with a mix of worry, thoughtfulness, and indecision.

         "I don't make deals but I **do** have a pact with someone." Theo said slowly.

         "What's a pact?" Dipper asked.

         "A pact is when a demon is bound to a human for the rest of the human's life or until either the demon or the human terminate the pact. It's like a deal but, unlike deals, a demon CANNOT have any 'hidden meaning' things. Oh, and both parties have to get things of equal value, meaning that one of them can't get the 'short end of the stick'." Theo explained, folding his hands in front of him.

         "And you made one?" Mabel asked.

         The happy shine in Theo's eye returned as he nodded happily.

         "Yep! He's a really nice kid! He actually lives here! In Gravity Falls! I **have** to introduce you three at some point!" Theo babbled happily.

         "But what are the things that you and the kid agreed on?" Dipper asked.

         "Well, I get to roam around in the human world using him as a vessel and he gets to use my powers!" Theo replied.

         "Though, if he wants to be in control, I let him." Theo added, noticing Dipper's uneasy face.

         "You do?" Mabel asked.

         "Yep! He's a really nice kid so I don't want to make him uncomfortable or anything. After all, he **was** the one who summoned me." Theo replied, spreading his arms out wide to show how grateful he was.

         "Involuntarily but still summoned me." Theo added, shrugging.

         "He did it on accident?" Dipper asked.

         "Yep! And he learned a lesson: Don't read from a very suspicious looking book aloud without reading it in your head first **especially** when it is clearly written in Latin." Theo replied.

         "Know where he's coming from." Dipper mumbled, remembering what happened the last time he read from a book aloud without processing it.

         Theo floated toward the twins, humming to himself. The hairs on the back of Dipper's neck and arms stood up as the "failed" dream demon looked at him, his seemingly harmless gaze sweeping across the twins as if he was reading them like Dipper read through the journal.

         "You guys remind me a lot of Somber's younger siblings. But you guys get along a lot better than they do." Theo commented, floating away from them.

         "Really?" Mabel asked.

         "Somber?" Dipper asked.

         Theo froze and started to fiddle with his fingers.

         "Weeeeellllll.....I'm not supposed to tell about Somber buuuuuuutttttt......I'll make an exception." Theo said, nervousness slowly turning into excitement.

         Theo sighed and "sat" on Mabel's bed again.

         "Somber's real name is Michael Kirean but, because of his serious personality, everyone calls him 'Somber'. Somber is the eldest of 5. Surprisingly, the four are actually two sets of twins. Anyway, Somber hasn't had....the best of childhoods. So he was actually in a deep, depressive state when he discovered a demon summoning book two years ago. Actually, he was about you two's age! But, I'm getting off topic.

         "So, after following the instructions that the book gave, he summoned me. I was surprised to see how....sad Somber was. So, I offered to make the pact with him. He wasn't sure what to think so he held off for a couple of days. Buuuuttt.....I don't think that was the right choice. Mainly because, a few days after I was summoned, another demon was summoned accidentally. I can't say his real name but the name he goes by is Tari. Aaaaaand Somber may or may not have made a deal with him as well as me.

         "Normally, a human wouldn't be able to survive supporting two demons in his body at once but he has a special aura around him...It's quite strange, actually. I've asked Bill about it but he never gives me a straight answer. To be expected by a successful dream demon, I suppose." Theo explained.

         "So, if I'm interpreting everything correctly, 'Somber'" Dipper put air quotes around "Somber", "is hosting 2 demons inside of him?" Dipper asked.

         "Yep! A failed dream demon, that's me, and an incubus, that's Tari, are both inhabiting a 20-year-old." Theo explained, waving his hand carelessly.

         Dipper began to blush profusely when he heard the word "incubus" while Mabel, innocently, cocked her head to the side.

         "What's an incubus?" Mabel asked, causing the Star of David to turn a grayish pink.

         "You don't wanna know." Dipper said, dragging his hand down his face.

         "You don't want your innocence to be ruined, right, Mabel?" Theo said, his color going slightly back to its normal hue.

         Mabel nodded with a slight pout on her face. Theo cleared his throat, obviously not comfortable with the subject.

         "I have a question for you, Theo." Dipper said, trying to break the tension in the room.

         "Shoot." Theo said.

         "So, you said that, according to all of the other demons, you're a failed dream demon?" Theo nodded, "Then why aren't you an outcast?" Dipper asked.

         "Well, short explanation is that I'm the son of a very prominent dream demon. As a matter of fact, Bill is also the son of a very prominent dream demon so we met up quite easily. But that's not the point. The point is that, because my dad could easily destroy anyone who threatens me, no one, rather, no demon would want to ostracise me." Theo replied, using his magic to illustrate his point.

         Theo looked at the clock, which was still frozen.

         "Well, sorry to interrupt this awesome meeting buuuuut both of you have to wake up and I have to get back to Somber." Theo said, getting up.

         "It was a pleasure meeting you two!" he continued, shaking the twins hands in a friendly manner.

         The dream demon teleported away with a sky blue flash and the twins woke up, one very intrigued by their dream and the other ecstatic about making a new friend.


End file.
